


Misunderstanding

by Yoharem



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoharem/pseuds/Yoharem
Summary: What if Yoshiko is started meeting someone?





	Misunderstanding

It was an late afternoon, the nine school idols are practicing for their live. The idols went through hell stretching and dancing. 

"All right, everyone, looks like we're going home from now." Dia said.

"Gah! Finally! This vessel is running out of energy! Now I shall go back to my realm to charge, thanks to you Mortals!" Yoshiko complained.

"Just say you're tired, zura." Hanamaru said while looking at Yoshiko with an 'this fallen angel...' look.

"Nonsense! The body of the Fallen Angel never dries out!" Yoshiko shot back. "Your legs are trembling, zura."

Kanan clapped her hands. "All right! Everyone, be sure to go straight home. We know it's too early yet, but go home already, ok?" Kanan said while checking her phone for time, '5:35 pm'.

"Ok~" Mari exclaimed.

"Yousoro~" You as well.

"OK!" Yoshiko said behind the door. Behind the door? Does this mean she went out already.

"Well, that was wierd..." Chika said. "Do you think she'll come home early?" You asked.

"Hmmm..." Riko saw Yoshiko ran into different direction. "Huh? Doesn't she always go to the other direction when going home?" Riko asked You.

"Yeah... But why did she went the other way?" You asked too. "Well, I guess she must be going to an arcade or something that can caught her interest." Dia said. "I guess you're right..." Riko said while still looking at the direction Yoshiko ran to.

~NEXT DAY~

"All right! That's all for today's practice, you can all go home!" Dia said.

"YES!"

"Chika-chan, calm down." You said.

"Eh? That wasn't me." Chika said.

"Eh?" They all looked around to see a missing fallen angel. "Where's Yoshiko-chan!" Ruby asked worriedly.

"Ah! There she is!" Chika said while looking at Yoshiko ran at the same direction as yesterday. "She's going to the other direction again?" Riko asked.

"I suppose she has something to do again." Dia said.

"But what could she possibly be doing?" Riko asked again. "Well, I guess it's her business then!" You said.

~FEW WEEKS LATER~

"Ok, everyo-" "SEE YA~!" Kanan was cut off by Yoshiko who just ran out of the door.

"Huh? What just happened?" Kanan asked.

"Hmm... Come to think of it, Yoshiko-chan was always leaving right after practice." You said. "Is she perhaps doing something important?" Dia asked.

"For the past few weeks?" Riko asked worriedly.

"Maybe she's going out with someone~!" Mari said giggling. This made Riko stiffened.

"I doubt it, Yoshiko-chan don't have a boyfriend, zura." Hanamaru said.

"Hmmm? That's what we all think, maybe she's secretly meeting someone, we don't know about! Hehehe, I will bet for Yoshiko-chan to have a boyfriend!" Mari said.

"Ehhh? Are we really doing that?" Chika groaned. "Yes~!"

"Onee-chan, what do you think?" Ruby asked her sister. Dia put a finger on her chin and said, "Well, I suppose we should follow her tommorow to confirm our suspicion."

"Nice Idea~!" Mari exclaimed. "I'm still betting her to have someone though!"

"Mari, you should stop talking now." Kanan put a hand in Mari's shoulder.

"Y-Yeah! Sorry~!" Mari said when she felt a murderous aura coming from Riko's direction.

~NEXT DAY~

The others followed Yoshiko when they finished practicing. They almost lost track of her because of her fast running, they can't believe that she was able to run so fast, even Kanan is getting tired.

"Hah, Hah... How long is she gonna run!" Chika complained.

"Shhh... We might get caught..!" You told her.

Then, Yoshiko started to run slower, she looks like she's about to go to a mysterious person.

"Ah! There!" Kanan said.

Yoshiko met up with a quiet tall boy, about her age, light brown hair, yellow eyes, wearing a black jacket and white shirt, black pants, and the same cross ear rings as Yoshiko. They met up with a smile on their faces.

"Sorry for making you wait, Ken-chan!" Yoshiko said to the boy.

"No, it's ok! I just got here about 2 minutes ago!" The boy said smiling. You can easily fall for him after you get to know him.

"Who is that?!" Chika yelled a whisper.

"It's a boy?!?!" You yelled a whisper too.

"Y-Yoshiko-chan has a boyfriend, zura?!?" Hanamaru as well.

"Looks like I won the bet~!" Mari said. "This is not the time for a bet, Mari-san!" Dia yelled quiet loud. "Ah! Dia voice down!" Kanan said to Dia.

"What are you guys doing here?" A voice said. They tensed up because of the familiar voice. They turned around to see Yoshiko with the boy next to her, looking at them as well.

"Y-Yoshiko-chan! What a coincidence!" You said nervously. "I'll ask again, what are you guys doing here?" Yoshiko said with a little scary voice. "P-Pigii!" Ruby squealed.

~MOMENTS OF EXPLANATION LATER~

"Hmmm? Looks like my little demons are worried about me~" Yoshiko said, grinning.

"I-It's your fault for always leaving right away!" Riko said blushing.

"But how did you guys know I was walking the other direction?" Yoshiko asked.

"U-Uhhh..."

"Riko-chan is watching you!" Mari yelled. "N-NO! That's not it!" Riko shot back. "Really? Are you sure you're not watching Yoshiko-chan when she leaves after practice almost everyday~?" Mari said grinning. This made Riko blush, as well as Yoshiko.

"Ok, Ok, there's no need to worry. I won't take your Yoshiko away from you!" The boy said. Everyone looked at him confused except Riko, who was still blushing.

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" Dia asked.

"Oh! Right! Sorry for not introducing myself!" The boy apologized. "My name is Kenji, Kenji is fine!" Kenji said.

"O-Ok... Nice to meet you Kenji-san..." You said.

"Hm! The pleasure is mine!" He said in a gentle voice.

"K-Kenji-san, can I ask you a question?" Chika said. "Sure! Go for it!" Kenji said smiling. "What is your relationship with Yoshiko-chan?"

"Yohane!"

"Haha! You must have thought that I was her boyfriend, huh?" Kenji said giggling. "Y-Yeah..."

"Well, lucky for Riko-san, I'm not." Kenji said while looking at Riko. The answer made her blush more.

"What do you mean, 'Lucky for Lily'?" Yoshiko asked.

"Eh? Yoshiko-chan you didn't know?" Mari said.

"What? And it's Yohane!" Yoshiko said back.

"Riko-chan is in love with you." Mari said with a straight face.

It took like 3 seconds for the words to get into my Yoshiko's head. When it finally hit her, she blushed and turned around to find Riko, but she's not there.

"Huh?!? Where did Lily go?!?!" Yoshiko shouted.

"There!" Chika yelled while pointing at a running Riko.

"Lily! Wait!" Yoshiko followed her. "Yoshiko-chan!" Hanamaru shouted. "Wait!" They looked at Kenji, confused. "Let Yoshiko go for her." Kenji said, looking at Yoshiko who was running for Riko.

"... O-Ok..." The girls said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lily!!!" Yoshiko shouted at Riko. "Please wait!" 

Riko kept running and running until she was able to hide in an alley. She thought she lost Yoshiko, but Yoshiko went on the other side, and grabbed Riko's wrist before she can run again. "Eek!" Riko exclaimed.

"L-Lily, wait a minute..." Yoshiko breathe out. "L-Lets talk..." Yoshiko said when she caught her breath. Riko was blushing and Yoshiko was blushing too. 

Suddenly, Riko hugged the younger girl, surprising her. "L-Lily?" Yoshiko said. The hug became a little tighter, and Riko said, "Y-Yocchan... I'm sorry... I know you're mad at me for following you, but I-I got worried because you a-always leaving after practice, a-and when we saw you with Kenji-san, I-I thought I don't have a chance anymore..." Riko cried out. Yoshiko was rubbing her back, then pulled away from the hug to give a peck on Riko's cheek. This made Riko blush.

"Don't worry Lily, I'm not going to go with someone else, I'm in love with you too. I always kept quiet about it because I don't wanna lose you." Yoshiko confessed. Riko blushed and gave Yoshiko a sweet kiss on the lips, and Yoshiko gladly kissed back. They pulled away.

"I love you, Yocchan."

"I love you too, Lily."


End file.
